


А и Б сидели на трубе

by 24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Action, Character Study, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/24_rats_in_a_trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017
Summary: о детстве, юности и "годах золотых" всех подряд
Series: 2017 || Тексты R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685710





	А и Б сидели на трубе

**Author's Note:**

> немного неприятных тем, цинизм, чертыхания

Avenue A, you're all right (с тобой все окей).  
Avenue B, you're brave (да ты храбрец).  
Avenue C, you're crazy (ты просто сумасшедший).  
Avenue D, you're dead (ты покойник).  


— Смотри-ка!  
Ли оборачивается и недоуменно поднимает брови. Никогда еще не видел он Макдауэлла с книгой. Минус бухгалтерские книги, разумеется. Газеты тоже не то. А вот вдруг — с книгой. Которую держит, правда, без всякой аккуратности, не то чтобы как таракана, а как какое-то достойное девицы бульварное чтиво в мягкой обложке.  
Ли приглядывается. Обложка твердая, правда, не из сафьяна и даже не штучной кожи. Вовсе не то издание, которое ожидаешь увидеть в рабочем кабинете солидного бизнесмена на парадной полке.  
Уже мертвого солидного бизнесмена, но неважно.  
Книга в руках у Гарри — как трофей. Не иначе извлек ее чуть ли не из сейфа — копеечное издание на серой бумаге и, наверняка, с плохой печатью. Откуда такая дешевка в кабинете у Рэнди — который, помимо дотошности, что не пошла ему впрок, отличался еще и нетерпимостью ко всяческим подделкам?  
Стол цельного дерева. Несколько старомодные, но эффектные панели — фанерование в антикварной технике, но без состаривания. Несколько выбивается из стиля кресло с кожаной отделкой, но бухгалтера и ночные охранники — это как раз те люди, которые понимают суть выражения "посидеть со вкусом". Без геморроя и болящей спины. Ковер — Ли вполне может оценить качество ручной работы. Вещи не слишком броские, но на первый быстрый взгляд — добротные и дорогие.  
"Спящая дева", оригинал, начало века — улыбается со стены лукаво и нежно. Поправка — очень дорогие.  
— Смотри-ка, даже этот, бумажная душонка, туда же — тоже хотел человеком быть. Даже жаль старикана, поздновато начал.  
Гарри стучит пальцем по обложке: "Как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить" и улыбается не хуже спящей девы.  
— Интересно, что бы я сделал, будь у меня тринадцать лет назад такое чтиво?

***

В свои тринадцать лет Гарри не беспокоился. Взрослые, начиная с персонала яслей, часто, просто и понятно объясняли ему его место, происхождение и цели в жизни. Что делать надо, а что — не надо.  
Беда, по мнению большинства взрослых людей, заключалась только в том, что их объяснения, проходя через пару немытых ушей, в голове у Гарри почему-то превращались во что-то чрезвычайно странное.  
Не иначе как дело было в ушах — помыть, а, главное, как следует выкрутить, глядишь, и дело пойдет на лад.  
Так и не пошло. К примеру, Гарри продолжал считать, что его мама была — и, конечно же, где-нибудь, наверное, до сих пор есть — очень красивая. И папа у него очень умный. Ну, или наоборот. А, может, они оба такие умные и красивые, и похож он на них обоих. Конечно же, они оба умные, а умные люди не возятся с ненужными им детьми. Вот про это ему особенно часто объясняли. Немного другими словами, конечно. Но — видимо, что-то было у Гарри в голове не так.  
Иначе почему он в тринадцать лет в классе для отстающих. С его-то…  
В голове у Гарри это звучало как «талант», «дарование», «потенциал».  
Самое вежливое, что он при этом слышал на самом деле: «хитрожопость».  
Понятие одно, смотря как назвать.  
Брендон это не называл никак. Ни когда узнал, что распределение по классам будет после экзамена, ни что Гарри экзамен блистательно провалил, и теперь они двое — самые младшие в классе, состоящем сплошь из второгодников, которых школа, в перспективе, готова выпнуть, вместе с близким аттестатом — прямиком на недалекую маленькую фабричку. Директрису видели за обедом с черняво-усатым с фабрики. «Видели» — это когда Гарри решил прогулять в пользу важных дел.  
— Так что дело решенное. Скоро этот таракан явится на занятия и будет вербовать рабов.  
Гарри теперь сидел рядом с Брендоном за последней партой и умудрялся делать кучу дел сразу — листать учебник истории-всемирки, раскачиваться на стуле, рассказывать, что видел, и что, кажется, затевается, а еще…  
— Макдауэлл. Я вам не мешаю? Может, вы вместо меня расскажете о рациональных числах?  
По идее, жертва у доски должна мяться и краснеть. Приютский шик — начать «косить под дурачка» всеми средствами, вплоть до жевания мыла и корч на полу, изображающих приступ эпилепсии. Учителя бегают жаловаться, но отделить приличных детей приличных бедных семей от приютских козлищ не позволяет ничего. Ни бюджет, ни здание, ни элементарный здравый смысл: «дети как дети, нормальные, здоровые. И подумайте также…»  
— …Вы, подрастающее поколение, в ваших руках…  
Как-то совершенно незаметно оказавшийся за спиной недоглядевшего учителя, Гарри в виде пантомимы показывает, что именно каждый из присутствующих (в классе нет девчонок) уж точно держал в руках.  
Это уже высший шик — когда с серьезным лицом, и вроде не делает ничего такого, а класс при этом — очередью, штабелями, прыская в затертый рукав, ловя смешинку, которую уже некуда деть, она вырывается фырканьем, сдавливать хохот не легче, чем рвоту, вот кто-то уже свернулся, схватился за живот, и вот-вот…  
На последней парте Брендон Хит отводит нечесаные патлы с лица. Улыбается.

***

— Иконсерт икончен, — Гарри возвращается на место с видом импресарио уже после занавеса: расслабившийся, ворчащий. — С вероятностью девяносто девять и ля-ля уверен, что эта хрень нам не пригодится.  
Через восемь лет он полистает приходно-расходную книгу и спросит:  
— Что? Сложение-вычитание-умножение. А. Да. Дроби. Десятичные. А с этими штуками вы что делаете?  
— Округляем, — сухо ответит Ли. — В меньшую сторону.  
Через двадцать три года Гарри послушает-послушает почти срывающегося на крик главного архитектора проекта, а затем подойдет поближе и спокойно скажет:  
— Да, знаю, нельзя. И двадцать этажей поверх нельзя, да, и что легче эту тупую дуру снести и заново, чем надстраивать. Да, нагрузки не сходятся. Цифры. Ничерта в них не понимаю. Но ты все равно сделай. Чтобы и старое, и над ней повыше. Уж сколько можно — но чтоб повыше.  
Человек перед ним враз станет лицом похож на несхватившийся бетон, но сумеет ответить:  
— Согласно контракту.  
— Верно.  
Нью-Милленион Тауэр в итоге попадет в справочники — не как самое высокое, но как одно из самых дорогих в реконструкции высотных сооружений мира. Не Гиннес, но в десятке.

***

Поискав глазами стул и только затем последовав примеру хозяина дома, сев на пол, Джестер придерживает глиняную чашку с сакэ примерно как стакан с виски — и перекатывает в пальцах, будто ожидает услышать звон кубиков льда. А пьет — как горячий чай, прихлебывая и жмурясь. Оглядывает все неспешно, но и без пустого глазения. Одноэтажный дом «покоем» с верандой и внутренним двором, куда выходят — та приемная, что поменьше, видимо, гостевая комната, и слева наверняка спальни, вон там сидит нянька и наблюдает, чтобы маленькая девочка в розовом не тащила в рот гравий, а девочка чуть постарше, в желтом — не расшибла себе лоб лопаткой, пытаясь набрать этих мелких, укатанных, набранных по цвету речных кругляшей в ведерко и слепить куличик.  
Горки из камешков выстроились в ряд — раз, два, третья на подходе.  
— Толково у тебя все тут… — на эту напрашивающуюся вежливость Баэр уже готов кивнуть, когда Джестер продолжает: — И ребенку есть где побегать, и расшибиться особо негде. Двери без петель. Розетки скрыты. Очень толково.  
И Баэр Уокен один из немногих раз в жизни молчит именно потому, что не находится с ответом. За три года, что прошли со времен его ухода, Джестер уж очень сильно переменился. Кое-кто недальновидный сказал бы «обабился», но если ты слепой идиот и не видишь, как сидит — вовсе не расслабленно, где сидит — с полным обзором и уже заметил дорожку сада, выводящую к калитке, не видишь руки, взгляд — то ты идиот не просто слепой, а, скорее всего, конченый.  
Специалист узкого профиля на ранней пенсии. Погрузнел и не в форме, стал похож на сдающего внаем квартиры небольшого домовладельца, в одиночку воспитывающего дочку — каковым и является. Ни больше ни меньше. Ровно год назад этот домовладелец сумел дозвониться до одного руководителя одного не заваленного заказами частного охранного предприятия, и вместо ритуально-простых слов про разделение горя, сочувствие и соболезнование буркнул в трубку почти грубо:  
— Дело твое — но когда твоя девочка сделает первый шаг, ты должен это видеть. Это круче, чем первый шаг на Луну. Будешь последним лопухом, если такое пропустишь.  
Через год Баэр отвечает:  
— Спасибо. Я услышал твой совет.  
И — спасибо хоть на этом — есть Сид, который не выносит долгих пауз: «С тобой, Баэр, разговаривать — рота полиции родится» — и который поднимает свою чашку:  
— Ну, земля пухом.  
Даже обычно непьющий Рэнди мочит губы. Все четверо смотрят на безнадежно потоптанный сад камней в центре двора — на месте осталась только базовая композиция, каждый из камней которой пока еще побольше виновниц погрома.  
В розовом и желтом.  
— Растите невест для моих пацанов.  
— Без обид, Сид, но не выйдет породниться. Ты же себе наследников растишь. Вот повзрослеют — выберут себе ровню. А мы люди простые, — и Рэнди молча удивляется, наблюдая, как горячий характером, но отходчивый Сид Баррет сначала пытается не принять эту шпильку, и только затем понимает, в чем настоящий смысл.  
В последний раз Джестер выпивает в доме Баэра Уокена. Он и пришел-то, скорее, ради поминок. Ну не умеет, как Уокен, совершать визиты вежливости безукоризненно-формально — какие-то внутрисемейные посиделки получаются. Со слишком уж откровенными разговорами.  
О которых Семье никто не доложит. Рэнди, по крайней мере, точно не собирается, а собирается просто воспользоваться возможностью немного расслабиться и чуть сгладить тему:  
— Да, к вопросу о простоте. Баэр, какой геомантией ты воспользовался, что ниоткуда из твоего дома не видно размер амбиций господина Асаги?  
— А это как с ребенком. Милленион Тауэр строят городу на вырост.

***

В это же время от моря дальше, на одну, вторую гору выше — другой двор, где глиняная пыль утоптана до каменной твердости:  
— Брендон! Иди-ка сюда. Так. Руки подними… хм.  
— Рукава подкатить. Может, ушить…  
— Не надо. Вырастет же. Но вот постира... — а, куда побежал, ну вот опять. Такой хороший был ребенок, даже в тихий час спал.  
— Все они, когда спят, хорошие. Ты еще на Макдауэлла посмотри в тихий час. Само очарование — пока сопит в две дырки.  
В это же время помянутый Макдауэлл критически оглядывает ту же самую кофту — из-под которой почти не видно короткие штаны — и высказывает другое мнение:  
— Еще больше на девчонку похож.  
За что немедленно, без слов или любого другого предупреждения о намерениях, оказывается опрокинут, повержен, смят. И рядом нет наблюдателя, достаточно искушенного в правилах драк мужчин младше шести лет, наблюдателя при этом достаточно методичного — а потому их еще пару лет будут считать вечно вздорящими сопляками. Не будут замечать, что тычки, скорее, обозначаются. Нет действительно больных штук, которые пускают в ход, когда дело серьезное, — укусить, дернуть за волосы. И что за отросшие волосы, молчаливость, манеру что-то вбить себе в голову и не отступаться, не обращая ни на кого внимания и не интересуясь одобрением — за все эти «девчачьи» штуки дразнит его только Гарри. Больше никто не рискует.  
Драка ведется с соблюдением общих правил: тихо, быстро, молча. И, конечно, никто не плачет. Возня, пыхтение, а дальше:  
— Стой. Я в домике. У тебя рукав. И еще рукав. Эм. Подвернуть?  
Кофта, изношенная до полной ветхости, погибает только года через три. До этого — неумело, «бубликом», подворачивать рукава приходилось раза по три-четыре на дню. Следующие десять лет Брендон из любой натянувшейся со стороны головы тряпки делал безрукавку — несомненно, был в этом какой-то личный момент.

***

Не глядя перебирая в ладони запонки — «Шелли очень, очень просила передать лично — уж так ты ей понравился-распонравился в этом своем новом наряде, а так будешь вообще принц. Смотри. Отобьешь же у меня невесту — стреляться на дуэли будем. Из лепажевских стволов — мне подогнали недавно, паспорт настоящий, хотя вряд ли выдержат больше одного выстрела — да тебе больше и не надо» — Брендон перебирает в памяти эти давние, почему-то всегда летние месяцы, которые были когда-то бесконечными, а теперь потеряли в важности, в весе, постепенно усыхали, ужимались, и вот теперь — свадьба Гарри назначена на осень, сейчас июль, а значит, времени осталось всего ничего.  
Когда-то же оно было? Куда подевалось?  
В этом новом мире счет идет на часы, иногда — секунды, но цветы и фрукты в вазах в теплых домах круглый год, по осени парк господина Асаги, мецената и дельца, как полагается, желтеет и облетает, но как-то вежливо и ненавязчиво. В парк не врывается сырой, переменившийся и колючий ветер с моря, с запахом разлившейся солярки и сварки со ставших в сухой док судов. Смена времен года настолько малозаметная, что важные даты приходится специально записывать: Весенний бал, первый выход в свет Шелли Уокен, сколько лет назад это было? Осенний съезд — один из предлогов сборов Семьи по не требующим отлагательств, обычно финансовым, вопросам случается не ежегодно. Рождественские праздники — главное яркое пятно бесконечной зимы детства — теперь расплываются в смутное пятно.  
Со временем все ломается. И время тоже.

***

— А который час?  
— Ты еще, — пыхтит Гарри, — Про библиотеку спроси.  
Под августовским солнцем они с Брендоном — как жуки под лучом лупы, пришибленные и мокрые, час по пыльной дороге, по солнцепеку, ползешь и чувствуешь, как из пор выходит последняя вода, оставляя смешанные с рыжей пылью соляные разводы. Где-то далеко — вниз по горе, вверх по горе, с горки на горку и дальше — синяя полоса моря снизу, голубая полоса неба сверху, но здесь прохлады ничуть. Воздух как на раскаленной сковороде масло — плотный и пузырями.  
И эти еще. Опять. Сидят в тени, обмахиваются шляпами, скалят зубы, отдуваются:  
— Что, опять к Миранде намылились?  
— Отрастили женилки?  
— Да чего ты приебался к мелким. Ф-ф-фу, жара-а-а.  
— Марте приветики.  
Брэндон кивает, а Гарри собирается с дыханием:  
— Ага, намылились, а вы тут так и торчите. Особенно вот ты, да, Дэйв. И Марта просила передать, что ты козлина. В Миранде-то что передать?  
— Скажи, чтоб вечером дожидалась.  
— Декарт, что ли, сам придет?  
— Завали варежку, пиздюк.  
— Угу, — безо всякой обиды улыбается Гарри. По нему никогда не видно: обиделся или кривляется просто так. — Бывайте.  
Улица немощеная, дорога кривая и неровная и к тому же в гору — с одной стороны дома, а с другой овраг. По ту сторону оврага — улица-близнец с той лишь разницей, что ее держит не банда Декарта, а братья Ледд.  
Посреди — Миранда. То есть «Миранда», гостиничка у железного моста через овраг. Пограничная территория, объявленная нейтральной зона номеров с зашитыми в пленку продавленными матрацами и почасовой оплатой.  
Там есть телефон, но некоторые вещи ему не доверишь. То же — с конвертами, бумажками, иногда довольно странными штуками, о которых лучше не спрашивать.  
На эту работу сначала с охотой брали как раз Брендона — думали, немой.  
— Охуеть работа. Но все лучше, чем клубками в крыс бросать.  
Крысы на ткацкой фабрике большие, вьют гнезда в тюках с нитями и на окрики не реагируют.  
— Ладно, вот будем постарше — будем вот так же ходить. Не под кем-то, а сами. Чтобы без нас никто не обходился. «Мастера на все руки» — так все и устроим.  
— Такой маленький, а туда же, охотник крышевать нашелся, — не отрывая взгляда от маленького телевизора, а пальца — от кнопки управления издающий печальные вздохи кондиционера, Марта успевает и услышать звякнувшие металлические побрякушки на двери, и выложить на стойку разваливающийся свёрток, и прикурить очередную - за всеми этим делами времени на интонации у нее, видимо, просто не осталось, но Гарри хохочет:  
— Больно надо! У нас будет свой бар! С настоящей едой, а не как тут. Сегодня от Декарта придут.  
— Не было печали. Опять в прачечную звонить плакаться, какие мы бедные и чтобы опять в долг нам, разнесчастным девочкам.  
— Зато — постоянные.  
— Завтра с утра заходите. Белье таскать поможете.  
— Фу. Обязательно. Жди к утру!  
Однажды парень из прачечной рассказывал, что нашел в наволочке зубы. То есть не вставную челюсть, а россыпь косточек, настоящие зубы с кровью, всем таким. Смеялся и говорил, что сделает ожерелье, а потом помрачнел и признался, что сразу же выкинул эту пакость и не хочет даже думать, как она туда попала.  
Марта задерживает на уходящих мальчишках взгляд чуть подольше, чем на полсекунды, и Гарри про себя думает, что, видимо, это последнее лето их такой хорошей подработки. Еще месяц, ну два, а затем бездельники Декарта начнут поддевать уже всерьез, и либо придется им платить, либо завязываться в их банде. А значит — ни шагу по делам на территорию Лэдда, он, говорят, жадный и отмороженный, разная мелочь краденная еще туда-сюда, но ведь бывают и мелкие пакеты в пакетах, которые не передавать на руки, а прятать в оговоренных местах.  
Закладки. За закладки на чужих местах не просто побьют, и уже не будут разбираться. А не будешь их брать — не будет денег, тогда только за еду. И Марта тут даже не при чем, она просто возьмет кого-то, кто согласится. Задачка.  
После чуть прохладной прокуренной духоты холла «Миранды» — почему так называется, никто не знает, известно только, что хозяйка женщина, может, и вправду ее имя? — сухая жара и свет валятся, как тяжелое одеяло. Вслепую сделав шаг с порога, Гарри чуть не оступается, но разворачивается — в обнимку распотрошенный пакет, глаза зажмурены:  
— Брендон, вот ты спрашивал, когда же мы будем большими. Как думаешь?  
С каждым днём они оба бесят людей все больше и больше, могут пройти все дальше и дальше, залезть на еще более высокий забор. Пара труб в осыпающейся обмотке, протянутая через овраг в узком месте — или так, или пять кварталов вверх до моста — под их ногами уже немного, но прогибается.  
Когда они этой осенью сядут за парты — коленки упрутся в столешницу.  
Брендон вытирает лоб рукавом, отводит прилипшие волосы:  
— Пока нет. Но скоро.

***

Проработал при ресторане Джолис ровно два года. Сначала — мальчиком-посудомойкой, дальше в горячем цеху. Такими темпами через пару лет, если примелькаешься, дорастешь до бригадира. Через пять — если особо боек и не застрял помощников официанта — помощником су-шефа.  
Но все это только — и если — не обнаружишь, придя на рабочее место с рассветом, опечатанные двери и приклеенную повестку. Кто-то в запредельных эмпиреях, выше шеф-повара и даже главного администратора ресторана — решил, что содержать «Розу морей» слишком дорогое удовольствие. Или как-то так. Это были слишком высокие материи, которые даже доносить до сотрудников низкого ранга нужным не сочли.  
Для Джолиса это означало только, что он теперь безработный.  
— И за месяц не заплатили, да? — еще раз уточняет Нейтан, и затем сплёвывает: — Мудаки.  
— Надо маме написать, что, наверное, пока не смогу выслать денег…  
— Напиши своей маме на деревню, что ее сын — дебил. Не почуял, когда пахнет керосином. Есть где перекантоваться?  
— У меня квартирный хозяин уже неделю…  
— Понятно. Шли его в жопу. Или… что у тебя из барахла?  
— У меня только вот, — Джолис указывает на деревянный обтянутый тканью чемодан, вместо одного замка — веревка, но ручка крепкая. — И еще набор ножей.  
— Набор ножей, набор ножей, — бормочет Нейтан, помощник мелкой, всего на пару машин, службы доставки. По виду ни за что не скажешь, что он Джолиса младше, и уж тем более никто не скажет, что ему по возрасту еще полгода как не положено крутить баранку. — Слушай, человек с ножами, у тебя же остался ключ от подвала?  
В подвал ранним утром, почти ночью, сгружают свежак и из подвала же увозят мусор, делать дело надо быстро, всегда не хватает рук, хотя от тщедушного Джолиса пользы откровенно немного. Собственно, они познакомились, когда запаздывавший по графику Нейтан сначала сбросил ящик, а затем, подумав, заглянул в темный провал и с беспокойством вопросил: «Эй? Ты там, под палтусом, жив? Или как?».  
Из темноты донеслось поразившее его до глубины души:  
— Спасибо! Еще бы чуть-чуть — и точно бы убило, а так всё отлично!  
Джолис-я-никогда-не-ругаюсь, Джолис-девочка. Лох безответный. Терпила. И тысяча других еще более обидных прозвищ, в ответ на которые он только улыбается. В его присутствии уменьшался недолив и обвес, настолько блаженным дурачком он выглядел. Обижать таких по всем правилам человеческим и божеским западло.  
Но зато можно выпереть на улицу. Нейтан — хотя это его не касалось никаким боком — ощущал это как личное оскорбление.   
— Так. Человек с ножами. Что в подвале?  
— Холодильники…  
— Ага!  
— Но они закрыты… Старое что-то было.  
— Старое что?  
— Плита, вытяжка, что-то из мебели сломанной…  
— Так. Так, — Нейтан хоть и знает, что невеликого ума, но тут и думать нечего. — Слушай сюда, ромашка. Чтобы, как стемнеет, ты был у подвала с ключом наперевес. Не крутись там зазря, буду подъезжать — ты откроешь. Грузим что там есть и уезжаем.  
Джолис, конечно, дурачок, но не идиот. Он подумал-подумал и ответил:  
— Только надо будет придумать, что написать маме. Она будет беспокоиться.  
— Пусть не беспокоится. Ее сын открывает своё дело. Будешь сам себе шеф-поваром. Знаю я одно место. Отстой, но зато окна целы. Вода во дворе. Провод протянем. Отлично всё будет. Немного протекает крыша, ну, там вообще второй этаж так себе, но держит. Ну, так как? Чего я тебя уговариваю.  
Нейтан говорит, говорит, и себя уж точно уговорил. Чтобы свое дело. Чтобы Джолис готовил — а готовит он отлично. О продуктах пусть не беспокоится. И вообще можно будет на первых порах хозяйскую машину погонять, а потом с концами. Вольные птицы, вот кто такие они будут.

***

— Отличная кухня, кухня люкс, — насмешливо, но с ноткой какой-то личной обиды ворчит Макдауэлл, как только метрдотель отходит от стола за пределы слышимости. — Речная высокогорная форель, языки дракона, слезы девственниц.  
Отхлебывает из бокала вино как бурду из плохо отмытого стакана. Сидящему рядом Паундмаксу — ресторан его затея — становится даже немного тревожно за свое детище. У босса нет привычки манкировать этикетом по случайности. Только намеренно и демонстративно.  
— Боб, у тебя тут все по высшему классу. Вообще. Шик-блеск. Но ты же знаешь — приготовить из хорошего сырья может любой дурак с руками не из задницы.  
В хрустале бокала плещется золото огней тяжеленной люстры, но это такие же огоньки, которые когда впервые напился, сидишь на скамейке в парке, а два фонаря, вывеска ломбарда и вывеска борделя вместе с остальным миром тихо двигаются с места и начинают неспешное кружение вокруг тебя.  
Гарри смаргивает и оканчивает:  
— Из какой же фигни можно приготовить вкусно, ты не поверишь. Если уметь.

***

В то же лето все заросли от верха до низины порубят к чертовой бабушке, но пока это огромные, похожие на гнезда из колючей проволоки, гигантские кусты торчащие ближе ко дну оврага, где достаточно влажно и в самый раз солнца.  
Искушение оказалось слишком велико.  
Нет, конечно, можно вернуться в приют, где получишь суп. Лучше не знать из чего он, этот суп, зато оба они — и Гарри, и Брендон, очень точно узнают, какие места лишения свободы по ним плачут, а в перспективе — взрослая тюрьма, если они немедленно не возьмутся за ум и не начнут вкалывать на работе по шесть дней, уносить на съемную квартиру — пятеро-шестеро в одной комнате — мозоли на руках и гроши в кармане. Как полагается приличным молодым людям.  
К августу на улице полно съедобного, а в море еще не перевелись мидии и мелкая рыбешка, которая клюет просто на крючок. И тут еще она.  
— Чего не съедим, продадим.  
Ежевика, которую в силу труднодосягаемости — склон осыпающийся и крутой, да еще и заросший — никто и пальцем не трогал. Пробираться приходится, замотав руки и коленки, не думая о спине, которую потом можно будет показывать, как доказательство драки со стаей кошек.  
— Кошки в стаи не сбиваются.  
— Неважно, глаза береги.  
Ползущий спереди прокладывает дорогу и отводит ветки, ползущий сзади волочит за собой пластиковые бутыли. На случай, если они действительно съедят не всё. Внезапно Гарри уже не слышит, как шуршит и скребет бутылками о сорняки Брендон.  
— А? Что? Ну воооот. Блин.  
На дне, где как раз кусты, протекает сточная речка-вонючка, туда сбрасывают мусор, но вот еще запах, подвевающий оттуда, это кое-что другое.  
И жужжание мух. Жарко. Август.  
— Енот. Или собаку кто-то сбил и сбросил, - зимой эта находка могла быть даже полезной, зимой им платила одна девушка, чтобы приносили, когда найдут или собьют, дохлых ворон — варила головы в кастрюле, делала чистенькие птичьи черепа на продажу.  
Но сейчас лето. Оставь на подоконнике кусок мяса — и он через час уползет. Без вариантов вытащить это что-то, воняющее чем ближе, тем больше.  
— Так, оно, надеюсь, не висит прям посре…  
И Гарри осекается, не движется ни вперед, ни назад, Брендон оказывается рядом, и они смотрят. Не очень долго, но им кажется, что уже предостаточно — а потом одновременно, не жалея уже одежды, дают задний ход. Стараясь не шуметь. Стараясь не думать, видел ли их кто-то сверху или нет. Не советуясь выбираются двумя кварталами дальше, чем залезали в овраг, и бегут оттуда, сколько хватает ног.  
И только затем:  
— Дэйв же? Да?  
— Одет похоже, — Брендон еще не знает, как легче: сомневаться или нет.  
— Похоже-непохоже. Накрылась нам Миранда. Надолго накрылась.

***

Один из ритуалов вошедшей в размеренную колею жизни Колдуэлла Асаги, мецената и дельца, члена городского совета — это чтение нескольких городских газет, не только главной, но и желтых листков. Заметки он ставит в основном на разделах, связанных со строительством и проблемами городского хозяйства.  
На маленькой вилле за городом есть почтовый ящик, но никто газет не выписывает. Газеты привозят кипами и из них нарезают мишени. Иногда второпях листают:  
— Тело было обнаружено миссис… а, вон та корова. Она помои выливать вышла, а тут я с добром наперевес стою красивый. Смотрим друг на друга и думаем. Она думает: «Пальнет? Не пальнет?» Я думаю: «Заорет или обольет?»  
— И что?  
— Да ничего. Посмотрели друг на друга и разошлись. А уж под вечер соизволила "обнаружить тело".  
Это когда оно свежее, и лучше не из дробовика — тогда оно тело. Через пару дней в упор — никто не назовет это «труп был одет». Просто мясо, обтянутое тряпками. Ботинки опознают, но снять не смогут — слишком распухло всё. О лице и говорить нечего.  
Вообще не стоит об этом говорить.

***

— Вы тогда вернулись? — Ли редко любопытствует попусту, но Гарри так же редко пускается в воспоминания о «щенячестве».  
— Ага. Через пару дней, к самой раздаче. Второй труп — уже Лэдда человека — нашли прямо напротив Миранды. Там такое понеслось, только успевай передачки носить и указания, кому куда бежать. Война, стенка на стенку. Тут уже пришлось с Декартом завязываться, место себе искать. Такие деловые стали, ухохочешься.  
С именем «Лэдд Каравэлл» у Ли связаны свои воспоминания, но он не спрашивает больше — и видит, что Гарри этому явно рад.  
Их будущее светло, а потому не стоит лишний раз ворошить прошлое.

***

Звеняшки на двери «Миранды» дергаются, дверь ахается. И вечная девочка подай-принеси, за стойкой, постоянно тут торчит, одна и та же самая, никто не замечает, а она всех — поднимает голову:  
— Пошел бы, переоделся.  
— Отлюбила — и пошел нахер? Не зли меня, женщина, спать хочу.  
— В кладовке диван. И раздевайся, натопчешь.  
Уже позднее, много позднее до него дойдет вот эта штука. В бульварном чтиве про такое пишут «в шаге от могилы» — и не в переулке, не на мосту, а в бардаке. Но ножом она работать не решилась — да и сил бы не хватило. А огнестрела не было — ту одноразовую хрень он получил в руки не от хорошей жизни, а потому, что раздобыть другой не успела.  
— Дальше-то что? Ну раз, ну два, ну Лэдд же не идиот, и у Декарта погоняло не за красоту.  
— Вот и вали подальше, — отвечает Марта-не-Марта, черт ее знает, как звать, черт ее знает, сколько лет она ждала и копила эти деньги на дело, сколько у нее этих денег и людей, ведь не один же он у нее такой, — Лэдду тут недолго сидеть, а брат у него еще умнее тебя. С него не убудет потесниться.  
— И зачем оно тебе?  
— Гостиницу открою настоящую, а не вот это. Тоже «Миранда» назову.  
— Ну охуеть, — Банджи хватает на то, чтобы кое-как обтереться полотенцем и свалиться на помянутый диван боком, могли бы брать его тепленьким, вот тебе еще раз «в шаге», всю жизнь шаг за шагом.  
Но ничего ему не было. Везет дуракам.  
Денег хватило потом на машину, впритык. 


End file.
